Star Rajas
The Star Rajas are an Ultramarines Successor Chapter of an unknown Founding, though have been known to be active since the 38th Millennium. History The first recorded battle involving the Star Rajas happened in the later half of M38, where they fought alongside the Dark Angels to successfully repel an Ork attack on a hive world in Segmentum Solar. The documents detailing the original founding have vanished and the Star Rajas are constantly working with the Administratum and the Blood Ravens in the hope of locating the secrets of their origins. Nonetheless, the Ultramarine link was clear. What is known is that the Chapter has been based on the Civilised World of Kuala III since at least M38 and likely since their original founding. They are based in Johor Pinang, an arcology in a rainforest that itself appears to be made of a kind of regenerative plant material. The Chapter, like many in the galactic east, has had to battle frequently with the Tau and the Tyranids. The Chapter has scored several notable victories against the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Leviathan. It was in one of these battles that the current Chapter Master, Balaputra, ascended to leadership. Following the return of Roboute Guilliman, the Star Rajas have enthusiastically devoted themselves to the service of their Primarch. Tactics Star Raja tactics emphasise range combat above all, with equal capabilities in both attack and defence. A typical force will only switch to close combat to finish off an enemy or if it has no choice. For this reason, a Star Raja army often has substantially more Whirlwinds and heavy weapons such as the heavy bolter than other Chapters. The Chapter typically does not use fast attack units very often, but is does use Assault Marines (Marin Penyerang) to shock and disorient the enemy. Again, it prefers to whittle the enemy down from afar. All of the Chapter's vehicles are amphibious, on the Kenderaan Amfibia principle. This means all vehicles are airtight and the weapons capable of working underwater without hindrance. The Rajas typically use Land Raiders more than other Chapters at the expense of other armoured vehicles as Land Raiders can go underwater without modification. Culture Kuala III is an oceanic world with no large continents. Rather, all land are islands, typically arranged in archipelagos. Much of the land has a humid climate with dense rainforests, but there are also broad river valleys and mountain chains. This much water led the world to develop expertise in naval matters. The Chapter has learned from this. The Chapter is Codex-compliant. Most of its internal culture is derived form that of the Ultramarines. However, it has a specialist group of veterans, the Grup Gerak Khas (Special Service Group), which specialises in raids, intelligence gathering, and sabotage. They are similar to Scout Marines but are experienced fighters similar to Space Wolf Scouts. (The Chapter also has standard Scout Marines) As the Chapter places a high emphasis on ranged combat, the GGK is also one of the few non-Scout Marines to use sniper rifles and use Scout Armour in battle. Relationships Allies Ultramarines: As a Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines, the Star Rajas retain close links with their parent. Blood Ravens: As this Chapter constantly discovers and archives information, the Star Rajas work closely with it to ensure the Blood Ravens retain enough goodwill to search through its archives to find when the Star Rajas were founded. This arrangement has lasted since the Chapters first met following a battle of the Jungle World of Gargarea in 842.M40, taking part in the fight against the Chaos Cult Ebb and Flow. However, there are some within the Star Rajas who suspect the Blood Ravens are deliberately delaying or even putting off the search for the truth in order to retain some power over the Star Rajas. [[Order of the Sacred Grove|'Order of the Sacred Grove']]: The Chapter fought alongside this Adepta Sororitas group several times and are linked by the rural nature of their homeworlds. Although the Star Rajas do not style themselves as jungle specialists, they have some experience of it. Adeptus Administratum: '''The Chapter aims to ensure that the information processed by this highly important body remains intact, for it's own ulterior reasons. Enemies '''Tau Empire: In the galactic east, the upstart xenos expansionists remain an ever present problem. It is for this reason that the Rajas are so heavy on ranged combat. Red Corsairs: The piratical Chaos Space Marines of Huron Blackheart are an intermittent problem. The Star Rajas have had several encounters with them and are determined to be the ones to wipe them out.Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Ultramarines Successors